Mowgli and his loincloth
by ArgonV
Summary: Mowgli finds a new loincloth


**Mowgli and his loincloth**

"Damn those guys," muttered the 10-year-old mancub as he was walking around naked.

Mowgli doesn't usually walk around naked, he usually wears a red loincloth, but now his loincloth was nothing but a pile of shredded cloth.

The mancub was swimming in the river when it happened. After removing his loincloth, Mowgli placed it on a rock, then he jumped into the river for swim. A group of monkeys stole his loincloth.

"Hey, give that back!" Mowgli yelled in protest.

The monkeys looked at him with grins, then they began to rip the loincloth to shreds, laughing as they did it.

Mowgli walked with his shredded loincloth in hand, but he was unaware that an otherworldly being was watching him.

An alien was watching him. This alien was Gelifean, a species of gelatinous slimes. They able to take the shape of anything they wish, as they are shapeshifters. However, Gelifeans need a host to survive and seeing that Mowgli was mourning the destruction of clothing, the alien hatches a plan that would benefit them both.

As Mowgli was walking, he sees something on the base of one of the trees. Another loincloth!

"Whoa, it's looks just like mine," Mowgli said, as he picks up the loincloth and was amazed at how similar it was to his old one. Being one not to question the gods for their gift, Mowgli discarded his ruined loincloth and puts his new on.  
"Wow, this is better than my old one," Mowgli said, amazed oh how comfortable this loincloth is compared to his old one as he walks along happy.

The alien remarked how wonderful the scent of the boy was, especially his butt and groin, it was a wonderful scent and the alien was getting drunk off the smell. He couldn't wait to introduce himself to his new host and play with him some.

It was nightfall when Mowgli returned to his cave dwelling. Inside Mowgli's cave, there was a firepit that Mowgli had made after he discovered how to make the 'red flower' by rubbing two sticks together to create friction, and so the 'red flower' provided warmth for the boy. Mowgli also had an old tattered mattress that he found in some wrecked boat off the river and uses it for resting and sleeping.

After feasting on some fruits, Mowgli went to bed.

As Mowgli slept, the front of his loincloth began to move, then it began to elongate itself. This causes Mowgli to moan in his sleep and his little uncut penis to harden, as the alien felt the boy harden, making him chuckle. The alien was now hovering above Mowgli.

Mowgli's eyes open suddenly. Mowgli couldn't believe what he is seeing. A large tentacle-like appendage was now hovering above him. Mowgli slowly looks down, following the tentacle until he was looking at his loincloth. It was the loincloth. It was alive somehow.

"Do not be afraid, Mowgli," a voice tells Mowgli in his head.  
"Who are you?" Mowgli asked, unsure of what else to ask. Mowgli wasn't afraid, more like curious as this was the wierdest experience in his life.  
"I do not have a name," the alien said, "I come from a place called Gelifea."  
"I think I'll call you Fea," Mowgli smiled, "where is Gelifea?"  
"That will suffice," Fea said, " Gelifea is up there."  
"Up the trees?" Mowgli guessed.  
"Higher," Fea said.  
"The clouds?" Mowgli guessed again.  
"No, higher," Fea chuckled.  
"The stars?" Mowgli guessed once again.  
"Yes, I am from the stars," Fea said, happy that Mowgli was able to guess right.  
"Mmmm, why are you my cloth?" Mowgli asked.  
"I need a host to survive," Fea said.  
"I am your host?" Mowgli said.  
"Yes, if you want," Fea said, "I can find another host."  
"Why me?" Mowgli asked.  
"I saw how sad you were," Fea said, "I wanted to replace your cloth, and it benefits us both, you get your cloth and I get a host... I can do things that you might find... enjoyable."

Mowgli's loincloth began to move up and down Mowgli's groin, rubbing his little penis, making Mowgli moan.

This is the best and weirdest experience of Mowgli's life and he was loving it as he spreads his legs, allowing Fea more access, as Fea smiled at Mowgli's willingness. This was the best feeling in his life and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Fea asked as Mowgli nodded.  
"And I can do more," Fea said, "do you want me to do more?" he asked, teasing him, as Mowgli nodded his head.

Mowgli sees tentacles coming out of his loincloth as they began to slither all over his little body. The tentacles slithers all over his body, then some latched themselves on his little nipples, making Mowgli moan as they began to suck on them. Mowgli feels his nipples harden as they suck.

Mowgli lay on his bed, squirming as the tentacles wrapped around his little body, massaging and sucking on his skin as they sucked on his sweat. Fea loved the taste of Mowgli's sweat and boyish flesh.

Small tendrils come out of Mowgli's loincloth and began to tease at his belly button, then the tendrils entered into the small orifice, as Fea loved the smells from there and sucked on the accumulated sweat inside, making Mowgli moan.

Fea's tentacles wrapped around Mowgli's arms and spread them, then some of his tentacles latched onto Mowgli's hairless armpits and began to suck on them, making Mowgli squirm some more. Mowgli's scent from his armpits was delicious for the alien, as he sucked on his sweat there.

As Fea was pleasuring his host, he continued to rub at Mowgli's little hard penis which was ready to explode.

"Mmmmmmmmm… mmmmm… ahhhhh!" Mowgli grunted and yelled, as he arched his back and came for the first time in his life. Fea fed off Mowgli's cum which he found to be delicious.

As Mowgli's penis was softening, Fea secreted a chemical that was absorbed into Mowgli's skin that made the boy hard again.

Fea began to suck on Mowgli's penis, as the front of Mowgli's loincloth took the shape of Mowgli's penis as Fea sucks him, making Mowgli squirm and moan, then Fea's head that was hovering above Mowgli, dives into Mowgli's mouth, making the boy suck him.

Mowgli tasted Fea's slime and it was great to the boy. Fea continued to flood Mowgli's throat with himself as Mowgli sucks, loving the taste, as Fea loved the taste of Mowgli's insides.

Fea's tentacles wrapped around Mowgli's legs and spreads them wider. The part covering Mowgli's butt began to move then it shoves itself inside of Mowgli's anus, elongating itself inside of Mowgli's rectum.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Mowgli's moans and grunted were muffled by Fea's slime inside his mouth and throat, then Fea plunges deeper inside, forcing more of himself inside the boy.  
"MMMMMMMMMM!" Mowgli moaned, his neck bloated as he squirms as Fea invades his body in both entrances was loving it all.

Fea's tentacles continued to suck on Mowgli's nipples and belly button, as bigger and fatter tentacles shoves themselves inside of Mowgli's mouth and butt, they moved in and out of the boy, it was an experience Mowgli would never forget.

Mowgli was building up to another orgasm, as he came a second time, feeding Fea, but thanks to Fea's chemical, Mowgli's penis remained hard.

Small tendrils entered into Mowgli's piss-slit, making Mowgli squirm, as the tendrils forced themselves down Mowgli's penis and into the boy's balls, as Fea intends to directly feed off the cum being build there, especially when Mowgli orgasms again.

Mowgli was losing his mind to the pleasure Fea was giving him and it was great.

The tentacles inside of Mowgli's butt shoves deeper and deeper into the boy, as Mowgli felt his stomach bloat, as Fea entered into Mowgli's intestines. And as Fea's tentacles plunges into Mowgli's intestines, Mowgli came again, as the tendrils inside his balls sucked on the cum.

Fea loved the taste of Mowgli's innards, as he sucks on the walls of his intestines as he pushes more and more. The tentacles inside of Mowgli's throat goes deeper and deeper, as they flood Mowgli's stomach, bloating his stomach even more. Fea's slime was so alien, the human body's stomach acid had no effect on him.

Fea continued to push deeper into Mowgli, wanting to taste and feel his host inside and out, as Fea intends to meet himself inside of Mowgli's stomach.

Soon Fea's tentacles all meet inside of Mowgli's stomach. Mowgli's body quaked and squirmed from the pleasure overload his body was experiencing, as he never knew such pleasures could had with his butt and penis.

Fea began to move his tentacles back and forth inside of Mowgli's mouth and anus, as the tentacles inside of Mowgli's intestines moved back and forth inside of him, as Mowgli's body feeds Fea, as he feds off Mowgli's cum, sweat, tears.

The pleasure was too much for the boy, as Mowgli came a final time, feeding Fea, as Mowgli fell asleep.

For the next hour, Fea continued to milk Mowgli for everything he's worth before removing his tentacles from inside his body, as his tentacles returned into the mass making up Mowgli's loincloth.

The next morning, Mowgli awoke.

"Was it all dream?" Mowgli said sleepily, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
"No, it was real," Fea tells him, "did you like it?"  
"Oh yeah, and I can't wait to do it again," Mowgli smiled.

From that day onward, Mowgli and Fea were inseparable, and sometimes, when Mowgli is walking along the jungle, Fea would lodge a tentacle inside of Mowgli's ass and Mowgli would endure it with delight and pleasure as he walked.

THE END.


End file.
